


Family is Everything

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers family fluff, F/F, For the Sanvers Winter Holiday Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex, Maggie, Jamie, Gertrude and Kara arrive at Eliza’s to celebrate Christmas. While they are there, Eliza makes a decision and Jamie eats pancakes as the family gathers around the breakfast table on Christmas Eve morning.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	Family is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/gifts).



> For Jessica! Merry Christmas!

Maggie pulled the SUV up the driveway to Eliza’s house. She looked over to see Alex sleeping soundly and a quick glance in the backseat showed that Jamie, Kara and Gertrude were asleep too. 

It was well after ten and the moonlight bathed everything in a silver glow as Maggie turned off the car and gently reached over to shake Alex’s shoulder. 

“Babe.” She whispered softly. “We are here.” 

Alex inhaled sharply and let out a tiny whine. “I know sleepyhead. Just help me with Jamie, Kara, Gertie and the bags and you can go back to sleep in just a few minutes.” 

Maggie kissed her forehead and was rewarded with a tiny smile. Alex’s eyes opened slowly and Maggie grinned in reflect at the sight of those beautiful brown eyes. 

Alex smiled back and then leaned forward to press a kiss to Maggie’s lips, then pulled back with a yawn. 

“You get the kid and the dog and I’ll get Kara. We can come back for the bags.” 

Maggie nodded and they moved to go about their separate tasks. Gertrude was easy when she heard Maggie’s car door open, she was already wake and eager to leave the enclosed space. Maggie let her out through the front and watched her for a second as she did her business and then moved towards the porch to great Eliza, who had come out on to the porch to greet them. 

Alex woke Kara easily and Kara decided she would grab the bags, while Alex moved inside to greet her mother and head for the bathroom herself. 

That left only Jamie and Maggie smiled as she looked down at the sleeping toddler. The three year old was sleeping soundly and Maggie hated to wake her. The poor girl had been dealing with a cold the past few days and had slept fitfully, and would wake up crying because of her stuffy nose and cough. She seemed better today and Maggie breathed a sigh of relief that the worst seemed to have passed. Gently she got the girl out of her car seat without waking her and grabbed her blanket and her stuffed animal friend before moved up the walk towards the porch. 

“Hi, Maggie.” Eliza greeted pressing a kiss to her daughter in law’s cheek as she passed and pressed another one to Jamie’s head. 

“Hi, Mom.” Maggie said back, never getting tired of getting to call Eliza that. “Sorry we are late.” 

Eliza smiled as she shut the door. “No problem. I just glad you all could make it. How’s Jamie?” 

“Better. Still has a cough, but she doesn’t seem to be running a temperature anymore.” Maggie replied softly as she kicked off her shoes. She motioned with her head towards the back bedroom and Eliza nodded. Maggie smiled and moved down the hallway to put Jamie in the bed that Eliza had already made up for her. Gertrude followed and curled up on the pillow at the foot of the bed, deciding to guard her favorite human and go back to sleep. 

Jamie stirred as Maggie was quietly taking off her coat. Her baby girl let out a tired sigh and looked up at her with sleepy brown eyes so much like Alex’s. “Mommy.” She said, reached for her and Maggie quickly sat down and pulled the tiny girl into her arms. 

“I’m here.” Maggie whispered. “Go back to sleep, my love.” She rocked the girl gently humming a lullaby until Jamie settled back down. Deciding against changing her into her PJ’s and choosing to just let her sleep, Maggie grabbed the baby monitor on the night stand and clicked it on. Then she moved down the hallway and into the kitchen where she could hear voices. 

Alex, Eliza and Kara were talking, cups of hot chocolate in their hands. Eliza pressed a mug into Maggie’s hand and Maggie smiled at her gratefully as she took a sip. She walked over to Alex and leaned against her wife’s side as they exchanged small talk and drank hot chocolate. 

Maggie loved moments like this, the calm simple moments when they were all together. So much had changed over the last decade that it was hard to picture what her life had been before being Alex’s wife, Jamie’s mom, Kara’s sister and Eliza’s daughter. She had found her family after having none for so long that it was hard to picture these beautiful woman in front of her not being in her life. 

“Babe?” Alex said softly, wrapping her arm around Maggie’s waist. “You okay?” 

Maggie nodded and turned slightly leaning up to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek as she was pulled close into her wife’s body. “I am.” Maggie yawned. 

Alex smiled at her. “You ready to turn in?” 

Maggie nodded, knowing that she was the only one not to take a nap on the way here. She finished her hot chocolate and rinsed out the cup in the sink. 

They said goodnight to everyone and then with Alex’s steady hand on her back moved into their bedroom right across the hall from where Jamie slept. Maggie felt Alex’s hands on her body, helping her undress before slipping under the covers. They were too tired to do anything, but Maggie took comfort in the feel of Alex’s strong body against her own. She sighed in contentment and was soon asleep, dreaming of the holidays ahead and fun times with her family.  
  


Alex smiled when she saw that Maggie was asleep. Maggie had been going non stop the past few days trying to get everything done before their Christmas vacation. 

As a newly appointed Captain she had a lot of paperwork to do and cases to read upon, but Maggie had managed to clear her inbox and delegate her obligations to her team, all while taking care of their sick toddler. 

Alex was proud of her, Maggie was a wonderful captain and a wonderful mom and wife, and Alex felt a little guilty that a crisis had forced her to spend her time at the DEO instead of being able to help out. She vowed to make it up to her wife this week, to make sure that Maggie got to relax. 

A noise in the baby monitor made her look up at the nightstand. Jamie was crying softly and Alex’s heart ached in sympathy. Maggie stirred, but Alex quietly said. “Go back to sleep, babe... I’ve got her.” 

“You sure?” Maggie asked sleepily. 

Alex kissed her forehead as she got out from under the covers and pulled on a robe. “I’m sure.” Then she left the room quietly and walked across the hall to Jamie’s room. 

The toddler was fussing, her brown eyes wet with tears. “Hey, what’s wrong love?” Alex said as she moved to pick Jamie up. 

The girl clung to Alex’s chest and sobbed softly. 

“You feeling okay, Jamie?” The girl shook her head. 

“Want Mommy.” She said quietly. Alex smiled at this. Jamie was definitely a mommy’s girl, and rather than being jealous, Alex found it adorable. After all she understood her daughter’s feelings perfectly. She loved Maggie’s company too. 

“Okay, baby. We can go cuddle with Mommy.” Alex stood up, cradling Jamie’s tiny body in her arms. Jamie clung to her neck, and Alex never got over the feeling of knowing that this precious little girl was theirs. 

Quietly they moved across the hall and Alex sat down on the bed and let Jamie crawl across the covers. Maggie was slightly awake and she looked over at them with half lidded eyes that widened when she saw that Jamie was crying. 

“Oh what’s wrong, love?” Maggie asked her daughter as the toddler crawled into her arms. 

“Bad dream.” Jamie replied sucking her thumb into her mouth. 

Maggie kissed her forehead and hugged her close. “I’m sorry you had a bad dream, love.” She looked up at Alex who had reached across to take Jamie’s free hand. 

“Do you want to sleep with us?” Maggie asked softly, knowing that change in routine and waking up in a different place probably didn’t help Jamie calm down. 

Jamie nodded, her eyes already drifting shut, feeling at peace with her favorite people nearby. 

Alex and Maggie got her settled between them and soon both mother and daughter had fallen back asleep. Alex stayed awake a little while longer, watching over her family, counting her blessings until she too drifted off.  
  


The next morning was Christmas Eve Morning and bright and early Alex woke to the sound of her mother in the kitchen nearby. She smiled when she smelled pancakes and bacon and opened her eyes only to find another set of eyes so close to hers. She jumped back a little before her brain realized it was Jamie. Her daughter giggled. 

“Morning, Mama.” 

“Morning, trouble.” Alex said, reaching out to tickle her belly. “You hungry?” 

Jamie nodded. “But Mama, I gotta pee.” She wiggled on top of the covers. 

“Ok, well then we’d better go!” Alex said, picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom. 

She stood quietly while Jamie did her business then helped her wash up and brush her teeth. When Jamie was finished, they moved back into the bedroom. Alex pulled Jamie’s clothes out of her suitcase and helped her get dressed. She felt Maggie’s eyes upon them and turned to see that Maggie was awake. Alex blew her wife a kiss and watched as Maggie’s face lit up. 

“Mama!” Jamie said, putting her hands on her hips, when she realized that her mama was distracted. “Socks!” 

“Oh sorry.” Alex smiled. She bent down and helped Jamie with her socks. Then she kissed her daughter’s head. “Go tell good morning to Mommy and then go find Grandma in the kitchen. Mommy and I need to get dressed.” Alex said, putting her down before moving over to her own suitcase and digging out clothes for her and Maggie. 

Jamie giggled and ran back to the bed. She climbed up on to it and into Maggie’s arms. 

“Morning Mommy.” 

“Morning, Sweetie.” Maggie gave Jamie a kiss and then let the toddler go. She climbed down and moved swiftly out the door and down the hall, leaving Maggie and Alex alone. Alex moved to lie on top of the blankets, clothes still in hand, and sighed as her head hit the pillow. Maggie laughed and leaned over to kiss her good morning. “I take it you didn’t sleep very well.” 

“Nope, Jamie kicks in her sleep. I swear she’s worse than you.” Alex teased, pulling Maggie into her arms and holding her close. 

“Hey, I don’t kick!” Maggie said, offended by the suggestion. 

“Okay, sure.” Alex rolled her eyes playfully,(Maggie was a cuddle bug actually, and Alex wouldn’t have it any other way) and bent down to kiss her again. Then they rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes, taking a moment to center themselves before jumping into the busy holiday ahead. Today would be a day full of cookie baking, last minute wrapping, snacks, board games and for making new memories. Neither one of them would trade it for anything in the world, chaos or not.  
  


Eliza heard the patter of little feet in the hallway and grinned as Jamie stuck her head around the corner. Her brown curls bouncing as she looked around for her grandma, but before she could spot Eliza, she spotted someone else she wanted to see first. “Gert!” Jamie squealed as she ran towards the dog who was lying on the floor by the table chewing on a toy that Eliza had given her. 

The Dalmatian’s tail started wagging and she let out happy woof as she got up to greet her favorite playmate. Jamie grabbed the dog around the neck and placed a kiss on her muzzle, before running a hand down her back, giving her lots of pets. 

Eliza laughed and Jamie looked up at the sound. Suddenly remembering that her Mama had told her to go see Grandma, Jamie moved away from her dog and she focused on her grandma who was making something on the stove. Jamie knew that it smelled really yummy and her tummy growled. 

“Hi, Grandma!” She said, standing still next to her until the older woman bent down to pick her up and greet her properly. 

“Morning, Sugar Bear!” Eliza said, using her nickname for her granddaughter. She gave the girl a hug and a kiss and set her back down on the floor. She picked up a plate from the counter and looked down at the toddler. “Are you hungry?” 

Jamie nodded. “Yes, very hungry.” 

“Good, because guess what?” Eliza asked, eyes twinkling. 

“What?” 

“I made pancakes!” Eliza said, showing her the plate. “Christmas tree pancakes!” 

“Yay!” Jamie jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands. Pancakes were the best breakfast in the whole world. 

Eliza chuckled and set the plate down on the table and helped Jamie into her seat. Then she put the plate of cut up pancakes in front of her and put a tiny toddler fork into her hand. She kissed the top of Jamie’s head, watching as the girl speared a piece and ate it, chewing happily. 

“Enjoy, Sweetie.” She said softly, before turning back to the stove and her growing pile of pancakes. 

Jamie ate quietly, humming happily to herself between each bite. Soon Kara joined them and Jamie watched in fascination as her Auntie Kara fit 3 whole pancakes in her mouth at once. 

“That’s a lot, Auntie Kara.” She said, her eyes wide. 

Kara laughed, blushing a little. “It’s really good.” She said, her mouth full. 

Jamie giggled. “Naughty.” Mommy always said she was being naughty when she talked with her mouth full of food. 

Kara’s blush deepened, turning her a lovely shade of red just as Maggie and Alex walked hand in hand into the room. 

Maggie smiled at her daughter. “You are absolutely right, baby, Auntie Kara is being naughty.” She praised, even though she wasn’t sure what exactly Kara did to earn the title. She just liked to tease the superhero a little... okay a lot. It was so fun. 

“Hey.” Kara turned to squawk indignantly at her sister in law. Maggie stuck her tongue out at her before giving her a hug. Kara relaxed into it, loving their playful banter. 

Alex rolled her eyes at her wife’s and her sister’s antics and took the plate that Eliza offered before giving her mom a hug. “Morning, Mom. Thank you for breakfast.” 

Eliza smiled at her daughter. “You’re welcome.” 

Maggie echoed the greeting when Eliza handed her a plate and soon everyone was sitting around the big table in the kitchen eating pancakes and exchanging small talk and laughter. It was cozy and comfortable and Eliza smiled at the feeling of having her family around her once again. 

She missed her daughters all three of them and Jamie was a joy to be around. For a few months she had been contemplating selling the house and finding a house in National City. Her job at the lab could be done from anywhere and since she was in between projects at the moment, it wouldn’t be too hard to pack up her equipment and her research/ records and move everything to the city. 

This big old house, although lovely and had been her home for many years, more often than not lately felt empty. Without the girls or Jeremiah, it just wasn’t the same anymore. Eliza sighed, making her decision. Home was where the heart is they say and her heart wasn’t here anymore. She decided to call her realtor after the new year and start making plans. 

“Mom?” Alex’s voice broke through her thoughts. 

“Hmm? I’m sorry, Sweetie. I was thinking about something what did you say?” 

“I just asked if you were all right?” Eliza looked over to see Alex watching her with a concerned expression. 

“I am. I was just thinking about your father and when we first bought this house. He wanted a big house next to the beach and this place was exactly that. ‘For our kids and for surfing.’ He had said. I just wanted enough space to have a home office and a huge kitchen, and luckily for us after a little bit of work we managed to make this place into our dream house.” She looked around the room, then back at the people sitting around her. “I couldn’t have imagined a better place for us to raise the two of you and to spend what little time we had with each other here. I’m grateful.” 

“Me too, Mom.” Alex replied quietly. “I love this house.” 

“I second that.” Kara said. “This place holds so many memories.” 

“It does.” Eliza replied, then her expression turned a bit sad. “But now that you’ve all grown up and Jeremiah is gone... It’s just too big sometimes you know. I...” She paused and sighed, feeling a ball of emotion in her throat. “It’s a lot of house for one person.” 

Alex reached over and gripped her hand, squeezing in comfort and reassurance. “You are thinking of selling it aren’t you?” 

Eliza nodded. “I’ve been thinking a lot about it lately, which is why I’m bringing it up, but sitting here with all of you right now brings me to that conclusion even more. I want to move to be closer to you all. That’s what really makes this place special is the memories we made here. It’s a little hard to make new ones when I live this far away.” 

She motioned towards Jamie who had finished eating and who was coloring in a coloring book at the table while the adults finished breakfast. “Besides I want to be able to see my granddaughter more than just holidays.” 

“What about your lab work?” Maggie said curiously. “How will that be affected if you move?” 

“It won’t be really. We are in between projects right now and it wouldn’t be that hard to get everything transferred over.” Eliza responded. 

“Sounds like you’ve got it all planned out.” Kara said, taking Eliza’s hand. “I for one think it’s a good idea. I would love to have your closer, and be able to spend more time with you.” She squeezed Eliza’s hand gently, then exchanged a look with Alex and Maggie. “We will support you in whatever you choose.” 

Maggie and Alex both nodded in agreement with Kara’s statement, and Eliza relaxed, feeling tears prick her eyes at the support. 

“I love you all so very much.” She said, wiping away her tears. 

“We love you too mom.” Alex answered, then Jamie piped in. 

“Love you, Grandma.” 

Eliza laughed, and picked up her fork to finish her breakfast feeling a weight removed from her chest. She would accept whatever would happen, but the feeling of having her family blessing to do this made it even more exciting. 

They ate in silence for awhile then Eliza broke it. “Sorry if I brought down the mood, but…” 

“No, buts Mom. What’s important to you is important to us and we will do our best to do whatever we can to help you.” Maggie reassured her. Eliza gave her a smile of gratitude, and Maggie felt Alex squeezed her hand under the table, her wife showing her support as well. The discussion ended when Jamie looked up from her coloring to ask. 

“Grandma… cookies?” She smiled innocently. Everyone laughed at the little girl’s priorities. 

“Yes, my darling. We can make cookies.” Eliza said, sweeping up the girl into her arms and taking her into the bathroom to wash up. Making cookies with her granddaughter was the best way to spend a holiday, she thought, as she grabbed the girl’s hand and walked with her back into the kitchen to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year!


End file.
